


Migraine

by taelscircus



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Sick Character, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelscircus/pseuds/taelscircus
Summary: Peter develops a migraine while on patrol...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sickficlurker (SemiRetiredAuthor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiRetiredAuthor/gifts).



> Follow me on Tumblr at https://infectiouswriting.tumblr.com/
> 
> Happy Birthday @sickficlurker!

He felt fine when he first woke up. Though as the day dragged on everything seemed to grow worse – it started with the exhaustion and blurry vision – which soon turned into pain. Peter knew something was wrong but he wasn’t quite sure. He had never experienced symptoms in that order before and it just felt off. Then it clicked. When Mr. Stark got migraines Peter recalled him getting similar symptoms. But that didn’t matter much now – despite the pain Peter still had a job that had to get done. If he wouldn’t be spider-man – then who would? He quickly stashed his backpack away before shooting a web and taking off. 

He spotted something out of the corner of his eye – a man had run into an older lady and taken her bag. This was something he could help! Something he needed to help with! Peter shot a web in the direction of the man and swung off following him before dropping down to the ground and webbing the man. He walked over to him and took the purse,  
“How do you feel about your actions now?” He asked, trying to sound confident but winced when he was reminded of the pain as the adrenaline from this incident began to wear off. He turned to walk back in the direction of the older lady and handed her back her purse as she began to thank him,

“Thank you, so much young man!” She said as she dug through her purse and handed him some hard candy, “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you weren’t there to help me!” 

“It’s really no problem, ma’am, its what I do.” He told her with a gentle smile before he turned and shot his web off in the opposite direction. 

The pain in his head was steadily getting worse as the day went on. He decided to call it a night once he started seeing double deciding it wouldn’t be the best-case scenario if Spiderman went slamming into some innocent bystanders. 

As he made his way back to the alleyway his stomach began to churn. He paused for a moment and squeezed his eyes shut praying that this would make the feeling in his stomach go away, make the pain in his head go away but nothing was seemingly working so he opened his eyes and slowly continued to walk. 

Once he finally got back to his bag he slowly changed before pulling out his phone and calling Tony sitting on the ground pulling his knees to his chest. He sighed when he got no answer and set his phone down beside him. Everything hurt more than he could explain. The act of opening his eyes made the pain so much worse and he had no clue how he was going to get home.

After a few minutes of sitting, he felt as though he was good to walk again so he slowly stood up and picked up his bag. Squinting his eyes as he walked out of the alleyway and in the direction of Aunt May’s apartment. 

Walking felt as though it was taking ages. Everything hurt. Everything hurts. Peter paused as his stomach suddenly flipped, and when it happened again a hand shot up to his mouth. He began to walk again, faster, breathing heavily through his nose trying to will the nausea away.

Nothing was working as his stomach flipped again. He stopped walking yet again and squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that vomiting was now inevitable.

He took a deep breath one last time through his nose before he heaved bringing up the contents of his stomach. He coughed and tried to take a breath but more sick came up and he couldn’t make it stop – it felt as though it would never end. 

After what felt like forever his stomach was finally empty and his body was done protesting, he sat down away from the pile of his sick and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and getting on his phone finally giving in and sending a text to Aunt May to please come pick him up.

He was close enough it wouldn’t seem too suspicious at least.


End file.
